


Comfort (Drift)

by sixnumbers



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Dad!Stacker, Gen, Nightmares, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixnumbers/pseuds/sixnumbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako used to be plagued with nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort (Drift)

“You can always find me in The Drift.”

 

_Mako knocked on the closed door, waiting politely though she was terrified. Her hands shook. The door opened without hesitation, and Stacker immediately picks her up, hugging her tight._

 

For years, she kept dreaming about the day he saved her. The kaiju was so loud, so big, and she thought she would die. Her life destroyed, parents lost in the rubble of Tokyo around her. In her dreams, the kaiju chased her, still running with one shoe, crying out for help. That night, the kaiju caught her, just as she could finally see Stacker's Jaeger. She woke up in tears.

 

_She sobs into his shoulder, wailing. “The kaiju caught me! It picked me up and was gonna eat me!”_

_Stacker rubs her back, kissing the top of her head softly.“Mako-chan, I will always protect you. For as long as I live, I will keep you safe from them.”_

_She grinds her face into his t-shirt, sniffling. “Promise?”_

_He kisses her again, her face coming up to look at his. “Yes.”_

_Mako hugs him with all her strength. “Okay.”_

 

He's there in The Drift. But that doesn't mean she doesn't need him to hold her.


End file.
